after everything
by emison21
Summary: this is an aftermath of pretty little liars.. this is after 5 years (no -A) they are now starting they're college and visiting each other.. Will Emily and Alison will find their way back to each others heart? will they have a happy ending? ... wanna know? :) please read and follow their story :)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

CHAPTER 1 "Introduction"

 _So I made another story. I just found myself imagining a beautiful ending for our emison because Marlene King can't give us what we need. Anyways I will always love our emison but honestly I'm starting to lose hope.. I don't know... :( Marlene King just succeded to make every ship sweet with each other except emison so yeah.. I made this for us just imagine that this was our ending. Annnd I have a crossover story it is about Brittana of glee and Emison_

 _Sorry for english errors :)_

\- - - x

Alison's POV

Its been a while since the -A problem. The girls already graduated from Highschool and now they are in their 3rd Year College. I take up 2 year course of Business Administration and a fast masteral. Now I'm working in a Sport Company they create tools and what athletes needs in their sport but our major is Swim Suits for Olympics, Basketballs, Golf balls and tools and lastly Volleyball things.

Spencer is now studying in Harvard University taking up law while her relationship with Toby is still existing, Spencer always spend her holidays and semestral breaks here in rosewood to be with her family and with Toby.

Hanna take up a course about fashion designing in New York and she used to visit here in rosewood to visit Caleb and her mom.

Aria studied at Hollis so she is still here in rosewood she just use her car to go to school. Ezra and her fixed their things and get back together. Aria is taking up photography while writing her own novel. While Ezra is still managing the brew.

And then Lastly but will never be the least Emily. Emily Fields. When we graduated our Highschool she and her mom decided to move to texas. Before she go we make up to each other and revive our old friendship. We became close again but something _change_. I started dating Lorenzo we had a great relationship then Emily decided to go to texas but before she move, I've heard from the girls that she liked someone that's why it is hard for her to move.

I've tried to control my feelings but my heart just didn't cooperate, It started to pump fast inside my chest, I feel myself sweaten, I start to picture the both of us, and I started planning breaking up with Lorenzo but everything crashed when I heard the name she's into...

 _FLASHBACK-_

 _We are in Spencer's House for the last sleepover before we split because of college. We put a movie and we cuddled up but the old was not followed.. Spencer, Aria and Me are in the couch sharing in one blanket while Emily and Hanna are cuddled tightly and sweetly like a couple in the floor._

 _Why are they so sweet ughhh... I thought to myself but I shake my thoughts and put them in the back of my head. I need a glass of water that's all.. And I don't forget that I HAVE Lorenzo... I stood up from my position and started to walk away from the couch "where are you going?" Spencer asks I tilt my head to face her. But as I conclude all of them were facing me and the movie is in pause._

 _"Hey.. Where are you going?" Emily asks with concern "I'm..." I'm jealous?! What the hell on earth would you say that you have Lorenzo remember?! I mentally slap my face "I'm... Going to drink" I muttered quietly. "But this is the best part" Aria piped up "yeah.. And it is so sad" Hanna said while tears forming up in her eyes. We are currently watching titanic "well.. I don't like what I see.." I replied then I faced the floor._

 _"O..kay" Spencer cut the awkward silence between us and I started to head towards the kitchen. I drink one whole glass and just sit on one of the stools. You Lorenzo Alison! You have a great realationship don't ruin it with an old love, You need to treasure it now You're not the old Alison.. I thought about myself but after minutes my thoughts started to fade away and I realised I didn't heard the movie played. I slowly walk towards the living room but I heard Emily's voice._

 _"Guys.. My mom and I decided to move to texas to my dad" I heard her speak._

 _"How about us?" I recognized hanna's voice_

 _"Yeah how about our friendship?" Aria asks. I wait in the kitchen and just listen to their conversation._

 _"We will still have video calls.. And we will never forget to text each other everyday. Okay?. We will maintain our connection" Emily replied_

 _"But..." Hanna insisted_

 _"No buts" Emily cut her_

 _"Okay" Aria replied_

 _"Okay" Emily agreed_

 _"We will maintain our friendship okay?!" Spencer cheered them up._

 _"Yeah" Emily muttered quietly_

 _"Why are you sad Em?" Spencer asks "I think you're not only worried about moving and about our connection.. You're worried about something" Spencer insisted._

 _"Yes actually... Its hard for me to move because I can't leave you guys its hard for me we've been through a lot and-" Emily was cut in her sentence when Hanna spoked up._

 _"You're just worried about someone.. Cut the crap Em" Hanna said with a teasing voice._

 _"What?.. No" Emily fired back and I guess she is starting to blush._

 _"Who is it?" Hanna insisted._

 _"Uhhh..." Emily is starting get nervous I guess_

 _"Oh come on Em tell us" Aria pushed._

 _"I can't leave because of someone but ofcourse I'm going to miss you too guys" Emily replied._

 _"So.. I'm right? Who is it?" Hanna fired back._

 _"Who is it Em stop making us wait!" Spencer said and I can feel her excitement._

 _"Is it the one I'm thinking?" Aria said and they all became quiet._

 _"Is she here?" Spencer asks_

 _"What?!" Hanna figured out. "Is it Ali?" She added._

 _I starting to became nervous and I can hear my heart pump inside my chest, I can feel myself blush and Smiling like an idiot._

 _"No.." I can feel my heart drop "its Sarah"_


	2. Chapter 2: seeing you again after years

Chapter 2 "seeing you again after years"

 _I made a fast update because I may not be able to update after a 2 weeks I'm still not sure but I hope you like the Introduction so yeah :) sorry for english errors and please leave a review for your comments suggestion or opinions :) ENJOY!_

\- - - x

Alison's POV

I always remember that night the time she said that she don't love me anymore and she love Sarah.. Everything just didn't felt right that night I realize I don't really love Lorenzo he is just my escape about the fact that I have feelings for Emily but I guess she is done with me. Ofcourse after everything I've done to her breaking her heart a couple of times, risking her life because of -A and many more. I don't deserve someone like Emily especially her _love_.

Lorenzo and I broke up a couple of months ago because we know that one of us is not focus about our relationship. We decided to have a calm closure between us and now I'm back to single.

Its Christmas next week that's why the girls would be back but except for Emily. The last christmases she just stays in texas with her family she will just text us (including me) and greet us there. She never visit back I ask the girls about her relationship with Sarah and I'm surprised that they ended up together. I've heard that Sarah is the one who is visiting Emily. I heard that they make it 1 year relationship after that I never tried to ask again. I guess she is Emily's happy ending.

Thinking to much about my thoughts and I forgot the meeting I need to attend. I'm a Manager in one of the big companies here in philadelphia. I still live in rosewood but the only difference is I have my own car and apartment. I don't want to live with my father I'm mature enough. But I followed my dad's footsteps, I studied Business Administration and take up masteral to be in a higher position if I apply. That is why I am a manager now.

"Hey you are late. I've texted you about you're meeting right?" Henry said. Henry Drew is my assistant we met when I applied and he did too but the only difference is he is asking for a secretarial position. "Yeah I forgot" I replied quietly, we both rush in the conference room and found that we are not the only late. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen's I was doing some research that's why I got late" I said to them. Its not a lie actually its true my boss is asking me some research about the new sales and I just forgot to do it because I can't stop thinking about my old friends that were coming. Anyways let's move on.

"So I was saying.. Our sales will increase if we hired a famous athletes to advertise our products" Another manager said but he is in a different department. Because I'm in Research Department all of research they need will be ask to us then we will be the one to make the survey or the research, to make their statements true.

"Miss Dilaurentis would be here to prove it" He finished then I stood up. He gave me the remote to control the powerpoint. "Okay.. As I've research many companies use superstars to promote their products and as a result it increases their sales. I've heard Calven Klain clothings increase their sales since their models became Justin Bieber and Kendall Jenner. Let's just example Nike"

"They increased their sales since they created a customize design for Lebron James. Lebron is three time MVP in NBA so he is the most popular basketball player so he has fans all over the world. Nike said that they choose a great indorcer" I said with confidence "Now if we will recruit the Famous athletes. we can just create a double or maybe triple of our sales to be sold" I finished and I sat on my seat. "Well?" The CEO said.

"What kind of proposal do you have?" He asks "I already talk to three famous athletes.. And we'll set a meeting after christmas day? Is that fine so we could rent a team for the shooting of the commercial?" My boss asks "I guess that would be good.. So see you on 26th of December. Meeting dismissed" The CEO announced and he stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"That was great Alison nice job!" My boss greeted happily "thank you sir" I replied with a small smile "you should receive a bonus for the christmas and if this project will be effective and our owner would be happy. Maybe we will receive a promotion!" He said with a bright smile "so visit in my office and I'll give you your bonus" He added after talking to me he started to walk away.

I let out a sigh of relief then someone wrapped his arms around my shoulder "we should have a date as a celebration right?" Chris said. Chris Andersen is a manager in a different department and he always think that he has a chance to me. "No" I answered simply "why are you torturing me? Many girls in here crawl just to have my attention but you-" I cut him "but me I'm different and I don't need any attention from you" I inserted and he remove his arms around me "Alison can you give me atleast one chance? You didn't even try" he plead.

I rolled my eyes "I don't need to try" I replied and he held my wrist a bit tight "please? Just one date you'll never regret" he insisted "Let. Go. Of. Me" I said sternly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

He let go and drop his head and started walking away. "So.. What is our plan for today?" Henry popped up in my side "because today is december 20 we should sign out early.. And we don't have work for five days... So yeah let's start our holiday" I replied to him and tilt my head to face him, when I successfully did that I saw his big smile "thank you boss" He thank.

"No need you are a great employee. And don't call me boss call me Ali" I replied with a cute smile "got it Ali" He said still having a big smile on his face. "So do you have a date?" I ask him "yes actually his waiting for me in the parking lot" he replied and blushed "oooooh.. Who is this handsome guy?" I ask with a teasing tone. Henry is gay "you will meet him if you walked with me" he replied and we both chuckled.

\- - - x

When we reach at the basement we started to head to his car "hi sweetie" Henry greeted to the guy and he ran towards him and peppered him with kisses on his face. They look so cute "Oh sorry Ali. This Richard my boyfriend" He introduced and his boyfriend reach out his hand to me and we shake each others hand "nice meeting you" I said to him with a smile "same to you" he replied.

"I should probably go. I need to run to the grocery store for my part in our family gathering" I said "you should find someone to help you" he said and I smiled because of his concern "Thank you for being concern henry but I do much prefer to be single for a while" I replied and I started to walk away.

\- - - x

I got home 7 o'clock in the evning. I parked my car and I turn off the engine. I picked up my groceries and close the trunk. I walk towards the door and open it, I was met by completely darkness it is so hard to be always alone. I opened the lights and put all the groceries in the kitchen table. "Ugh.. Another exhausting day" I muttered to myself.

I was arranging my groceries when my phone interrupted me "hello?" I answered "hey! Ali we are going to arrive there tomorrow" Hanna squealed over the phone "that would be great what time? I'll pick you guys at the airport" I replied "see you at the airport tomorrow at 10 in the morning. Is that good?" She asks "that's great. See you!" We both said our goodbyes and hung up. I _miss_ them


	3. Chapter 3: hugs and greets

Chapter 3 "Hugs and Greets"

 _I have an Emison story but it is a crossover and I have another ship there so Emison and Brittana. I both like them and Brittana is a ship in glee and they ended up happily ever after. Anyways the title of my story is Our Paths. Here is another fast update :) sorry for english errors._

\- - - x

Alison's POV

I woke up because of the alarm I set. After fixing my bed I decided to take a bath. The warm water makes me relax that's why I really love taking a bath. After taking a bath I change in a proper clothes and decided to grab a breakfast at the brew.

When I arrived at the brew, I sat on one of my most favorite area and found Aria. "Hey goodmorning" I greeted and she looked up at me and flash a smile. "I knew you would head here" Aria said and I chuckled "I'm too lazy making my own breakfast and I'm just alone at my house" I replied and a waitress walked over me and I told her my order and she started to walk away. "So? Are you going to pick them up?" Aria asks.

"Yeah, Do you wanna join me?" I ask her "I want to. Can I just ride with you?" She asks with a smile "ofcourse silly. We're bestfriends" I replied with a bright smile and she flash me back a warm smile.

\- - - x

I finished eating breakfast in 9 so I have 30 mins of travel if traffic and 30 mins waiting. When we arrived it is just exact just as how I estimated it. We are in the waiting area and many people are there to wait for their families, special person or _friends_. Just as the time we found a place to be seen immediately Spencer and Hanna approached us. "Ali! Aria!" Hanna called and we rushed to each other and give hugs.

"We miss you!" Aria said while tearing up "oh don't cry we're here now so be happy. We are _almost_ complete" Hanna replied but she didn't know that her statement affect me so much.

Almost.. I remember Emily. The one that I love but now? I don't really know but I guess if she will go back, I guess she already found someone. Or maybe Sarah and her are still together. "I need another group hug. I miss you all" Hanna said and we all gathered and hug tightly.

\- - - x

We are currently at my house talking about the dishes that we will going to cook for the Christmas Eve and where are we going to celebrate it. "I guess we should do it at spencer's" Hanna suggests while Spencer roll her eyes "Come on you just want a private guest room for you and Caleb" Spencer replied and I chuckled. "You know we could do it at my house. Mom would be so glad if we will going to host it this year" Aria chimed.

"Really?" I ask with a smile "really" Aria replied and we spent another hour just to talk about the dishes. After talking about the dishes we decided to watch a movie before they go. "I miss Em" Hanna muttered and the movie went pause I look at Spencer then she stood up. "Wait a second guys" she said and walk far from us and put her phone in her ear. "Me too" Aria replied to Hanna's statement "its been 3 years and all we could do with her is skype once a month" Hanna said "why only once a month?" I ask.

"Because she said being in texas is kinda busy and she had an operation that's why" Hanna replied with a frown. "What kind of operation?" I ask "I didn't know or I just forgot" Hanna just play the movie again and just go back in watching. I look at Spencer and she has a big smile on her face, I wonder what is that smile for.


	4. Chapter 4: seeing each other again

Chapter 4 "seeing each other again"

 _So its I want to remind you that maybe I'll not be able to update fast because school is busy and being college student is pretty hard :) anyways please enjoy this another chapter :) sorry for the english errors! :** and about Emily's POV, I'm working on it just wait ;) haha_

\- - - x

Alison's POV

Tonight we will meet up to Aria's house to spend our Christmas Eve together like one big crazy family. I'm so glad that I have them and specially I'm happy to myself that I've changed. I rang the doorbell in Aria's house and I heard soft footsteps coming inside. I felt a bit cold because of the snow "hey! Merry Christmas" Mrs. Montgomery greeted "Merry Christmas to you too Mrs. Montgomery" I replied and we hug "come in" she offered and step aside to let me in "where's your dad Alison?" She asks "He's pretty busy his company doesn't spent holidays so yeah" I replied.

"Oh even though like that I hope you enjoy the night" we hugged again and she offered me a warm smile that I reciprocated. "I will" after my reply we head in different directions. Mrs. Montgomery head to talk to our parents and join them while I join my bestfriends.

"Hey guys!" I greeted and we shared hugs even the guys. "I thought you're going to be busy just like your dad" Spencer said "I was happy that I'm not" I replied and we shared soft laughs. Its so fun to be like this with them. To be a family and live like normal people I'm happy that we finished and we solved our problems in the past and I'm happy that I'm living in a normal life.

Spencer excuse herself, Toby was about to follow her but she denied his offer. "So Ali how are you?" Toby ask. We fixed our terms especially after Lorenzo and I broke up "I'm fine actually you?" I replied with a smile "great. So are you finding someone to replace Lorenzo's place?" He asks then he sipped on his beer "the truth? I don't know I guess I want to enjoy being single for a while" I said and shrug "you know Ali I'm so proud of you. You've changed a lot but in the very good way" he replied and he put his arms around me. "I hope you could find someone that will truly love you and you will end up happily ever after" he added and I laugh "you seriously believe about happily ever after huh?" I joked and he remove his arms.

"Ofcourse because Spencer does" and we both laugh. "Everyone! I have a surprise" Spencer announced and we all look at her. She caught everyone's attention "Spill it up Spence wooh!" Hanna replied and we all laugh "Han its too early to get drunk" Spencer replied to Hanna and smile.

"Anyways I'm going to spill my surprise. We all miss _her_ " and I was stunned when she walked in. I was so surprised to see her, I felt myself getting nervous and my heart pulpitate so fast "oh my-" I muttered under my breath but Hanna cut me "oh my God.. EMILY!" Hanna squealed and she jump in Emily's arms. "Woah slowdown there drunkie" Emily said to Hanna while she catch her in her arms while Spencer laughed. All of them gathered around to Emily giving her warm greetings and hugs but me. Obviously I'm stunned still can't move on about the fact that she is here with us. Its been three years, they all went in their own businesses but I'm still there not moving an inch but I was too late to realize that Emily was walking towards me.

"I guess you didn't miss me" Emily said with a smirk while standing in front of me. I look up to focus on her warm chocolate brown eyes that I miss. I jump on her arms and hug her so tight like my life is depending on it while I buried my face in the crook of her neck " _I miss you so much_ " I muttered softly and I felt her arms tighten around me.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

"I miss you too.. So much" I replied. I didn't expect Ali to be like this but I felt so special. I always thought about her. When I decided to visit and spend my whole 3 months in here I always think about her but I can't hide to myself I still had a crush on her besides she's my first love but.. "Why is it so hard for you to visit us?!" I heard Alison said and she slapped my arm "ouch" I hissed and I look at her, she removed her arms around me and cross it to her chest like a bossy girlfriend.

"Sorry baby but I have a busy schedule because of my school and-" she cut me off "what did you call me?" She asks with wide eyes and she was blushing "Ali.." I replied shyly "No.. You called me _baby_ " she said while her eyes shine with _happiness_? Why is she so happy? "I.. I-" she was cut in her sentence when someone spoked behind me. "Emily?" I tilt my head to see my one and only girlfriend "Sarah" I muttered then she run into me and peppered my face with kisses.

"I miss you so much!" Sarah said and we hug for a while "I'm so sorry for not visiting you in texas in thanksgiving. School is so busy and-" I cut her off with a kiss in the lips. "Don't you there say sorry again or I'll take you to my hotel" I said whispering the last part. "Ooohh... I think I'm going to say sorry more often" she whispered in my ear and blew a hot breath that sent shivers through my spine.

After catching up I caught Alison making some distance between us. Since Sarah came she always make some space between us. She moves one sit apart from me when we started to eat dinner. Everytime I go in the kitchen she leaves and when I walk near to her she moves away. Maybe she thought that I didn't saw it or feel it. I was interrupted from my thoughts when she approached me "hey baby.. Are you okay?" She asks with concern.

"Yeah I'm just tired I just arrive this afternoon and I'm still a bit dizzy" I said and she hug me "okay.. We should go in your hotel and rest?" She said with a teasing and seductive voice.

\- - - x

"Oh damn.. That feels so _good_ " Sarah moaned. "Don't stop babe" she's grabbing fistful of my hair. I'm still pumping my finger in and out of her. "I'm almost there" she breathed. "Faster" she commanded and I followed her.

I put her thighs above my shoulders and grip onto her waist and I start licking her clit and added another finger. "Oh! FUCK" I can feel my arm start to ache. She starts scratching my back while riding her climax. I crawl back above her "that was amazing.. I miss it" she mumbled and pulled me for a kiss. "Give me your hand" she said while looking straight in my eyes with desire. I give my hand and she opened my palm.

She hold onto my three fingers that went inside her and lick them "fuck" I said. I can feel myself get wet "I really taste so good huh?" She said with a seductive smirk "y-yeah" I stuttered. "Let me take away your dizzy" she said and flip us and I found myself beneath her. She lick onto my folds "oh my..." And I tilt my head back while shutting my eyes. Enjoying the feeling of my girlfriend's tounge.


	5. Chapter 5: working with you

Chapter 5 "working with you"

 _So... Hey guys I'm back :D .. Our examination totally drive me INSANE! -_- do not ever believe that studying accountancy is easy. I swear! And if someone do say that, it means they are genius. Anyways I write hard for this so yeah please enjoy and this is a bit longer chapter.. Love ya'll :* .. Sorry for english errors_

\- - - x

Alison's POV

After our dinner at Aria's yesterday I left early. I can't take it, The love of my life is so happy but _not_ with me. I can't look at her chocolate warm eyes that full of happiness. A happiness that I'm not the cause and it hurts. It hurts to see that I'm not playing a big part in her life.

I woke up early to take a bath and head early to my work. I have to erase her in my mind and occupied it with something. After taking a bath and eating my breakfast I head straight to my car and drive towards my work.

\- - - x

When I arrived at the office my boss was already waiting for me. "Thank god you're here. I was texting you and calling you but you're not answering even one of it" He said. "Mr. B sorry but my phone is in silent so yeah.. I'm sorry but don't worry I'm here" I call my boss as Mr. B because he don't want me to call him in his name because he said that his surname sucks. "I'm glad that you decided to go early" Mr. Buttler said. "Me neither" I replied and we head inside to his office.

"Take a sit" he commanded softly "I was waiting for you because our athletes is here. Both of them and I want you to be their guide for what they need to do" He said with a smile "I hope you can do that and if you did. I'll give you your promotion as the new supervisor. Is that ok?" He said with a smirk. "I'm glad to do it Mr. B" I replied and his smirk became a wide smile. "I'm so glad that you became my employee Ms. Dilaurentis" he said "just the same" I replied.

"So you can go ahead the conference room and talk to the both of them" after our conversation I head straight to the conference and finish this day so I can go home and lay in my bed whole day. But when I entered the room.. I don't know what reaction should I do.

If I should be happy or should I be nervous or disappointed especially after christmas eve. I walked in and she was shocked to see me. I don't know if its about the uniform because honestly I'm always wearing something in fashion or is it because she doesn't know that I followed my father's footsteps. "So..." I muttered to caught their attention. Both of them whipped their head when they heard my voice.

"Ali?" She muttered quietly. Then the other one look at us confused "I'm Alison Dilaurentis, I'll guide you to our destination for the shoot of commercial and I'll be your supervision from the company and... I'm the one that will talk to the shooting crew" I said to introduce myself to the other one. "May I know your _names_?" I ask confidently.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I was here sitting in a comfortable seat of this company. I was an athlete in my university in texas. I got the attention of many sponsors and because of them I got a fame and lastly I became a famous athlete and I'm one of the candidates for being the representative of USA in olympics as a free style swimmer. By the way going back to the company, I was called by one of the managers in here because they want me to be their indorcer. And I want to accept that kind of offer.

When someone spoked up I whipped my head to see who it was and I'm not mistaken from my expectation. _Alison_ the girl that never fails to make my heart beat faster even now that I already have a girlfriend. She always make my heart pulpitate faster than I thought but now...

"I'm Alice Richardson. I'm volleyball player and I'm here to indorce your products" The girl said and I guess she's a gay because the way she look at Alison makes me a bit.. _Jealous_. "And I'm Emily Fields. I'm a freestyle swimmer, I'm here just like her" I mumbled looking directly at her eyes. "Okay... Ms. Richardson and-" she was cut off when the girl spoked up "Just call me Al.. Ms?" Alice said while offering her hand for a hand shake. "Okay Al call me Alison" then Alison reach her hand but this Alice kiss her hand instead of shaking it "Nice meeting a pretty girl like you Alison" Alice muttered with a sweet smile that sucks for me and I roll my eyes.

But when I look over at Alison she is smiling brightly at her "Nice meeting a gentle woman like you Al" All I could feel was embarrased. "Let's go?" Alice offered her arm and Ali was hesitating at first but Alice wrapped her arm in hers and they started to walk out. But before they can leave me "Ms. Fields come on" Alice said and they walk out of the door. I just felt myself getting really annoyed and sigh _this is going to be a long day_.

\- - - x

When we arrived at the place of the shoot, I was amazed. Because it was a huge gymnasium "hello ladies. I guess you two are the athletes" A man mentioned "And I'll be the director. Can you please introduce yourselves to me?.. Before that I'll introduce myself first. I'm Dave Williams" offering his hand and I take it "I'm Emily Fields and I'm a freestyle swimmer" I replied to him with a warm smile "Nice meeting you personally but I know you. My daughter is a fan of you" He replied.

"Oh it was my pleasure to be her idol. Please tell her" he nod with a smile then he looked over at Alice and Ali "I'm a volleyball player. I'm Alice Richardson" Alison let go of Alice and Alice take Dave's hand to shake. "I'm Alison Dilaurentis. The supervisor from the company" Ali shake Dave's hand and he nod. "So?... Let's get started" He walked out and he instructed his crew to get ready.

\- - - x

I'm in the comfort room to change into my swimsuit and put some goggles when my phone vibrated "hello?" I answered "hey sweetie! Where are you? Can I visit you?" Sara asks sweetly "yeah sure" I replied and I give her the instructions "see you here" I mumbled before I hung up "yeah bye love you!" She replied "love you" then I hung up.

I walk out and head towards the pool. Alice is currently sitting on the bench chairs while waiting for her turn and Ali is standing near the pool. I walk towards the pool and set myself, I imagined that I'm in the real competition. But there are some other girls in a swim suit "Emily Fields?!" Someone squealed "yes?" I replied with confusion "I'm a fan of you!" The girl approached me "are you Dave's daughter?" I ask with a obedient smile "yes!" Then we hugged "nice meeting you. So you are my competition today huh?" I said to her "yes!" Then she giggled.

"My name is Gabriel Riven Williams" and I smiled because she seems so glad to see me "nice meeting you..." I didn't continue because I don't know what to call her "call me Gabby" and she smiled brightly "okay.. It was great to meet you Gabby" and we seperate our ways to get ready for the start. The whistle was blown so I dive, I feel myself getting relax because of the cold water. I always enjoy being in the water because it helps me to think about my thoughts properly and I feel not so pressured.

When I reach the end, I stopped and pop my head out of the water. I look over at my opponents and they just finished it means I'm earlier than them. I hop out of the water and sat at the edge of the pool letting my legs stay at the water. Someone tap me on my shoulder and I tilt my head to see who it was...

"Hey babe!" Sara squealed happily "I just arrived when you dive so I just took a video of you" Sara said while giving me a towel and sitting right next to me. "So...?" But before she can even add another word I kissed her. "I miss you" I muttered after pulling away "me too" she replied and joining our lips again. Kissing her is great but something bothering me... _Alison_ that name can't get off of my head these past hours.

Speaking of that very beautiful blonde "Em?" Sara and I let go of each other so I could turn "yeah?" I replied looking straightly to her eyes "I just want to say-" she was cut by someone I'm irritated "Hey Alison? Do you wanna hang out? Or just have a coffee lunch with me?.. I hope your free this time" Alice said with a warm smile while looking at Alison, I rolled my eyes. "Let's go?" Sara asks I look at her then I saw something in her eyes "oh? Sure" I replied to Sara with a smirk.

"Alison? I have to go.. I'll just text you?" I said to her but I think she didn't heard me because Alice was already dragging her out of the gym.


	6. Chapter 6: jealousy?

Chapter 6 (jealousy?)

 _I was glad to read the reviews and I'm happy that you like my story so I want to say thank you :))) haha enjoy this another chapter and maybe the next update would be next 3 weeks.. Sorry if it would take that long but I have to study for our midterm examination so please understand ^_^ sorry for english errors._

\- - - x

Alison's POV

I didn't finish my conversation with Em because of Alice. She dragged me up until here in a restaurant and I don't know why but I'm starting to like her company even if sometimes she is pretty annoying. "So.. I want to ask something I hope you would not get offended" Alice said.

"Sure, what is it?" I ask "are you... Gay?" She asks a bit nervous. I always ask myself that question because I'm not attracted to girls but I'm in love with Emily but she is the only girl that I ever love. Boys are always my thing but Emily changed it, I like her more than I ever like those boys, I'm attracted to her so bad. I will rather choose to look at her while in a swimsuit rather than look at those boys wearing trunks. I will choose to look at Emily while she is swimming rather than those boys abs(Emily has abs too!). And I would rather look at Emily while stretching, and warm ups than look at other girls. So I would say Emily is my thing, and Emily is my type. If there is only Emilysexual I would choose that.

"Hey.. Still there?" Alice brought me back to reality "oh yeah.. I'm still here" I replied, I still don't know what to reply so I just said "I'm straight" like an old Alison Dilaurentis "oh... But I hope I could change your mind" She replied with a small grin. Before I could reply we heard a crash of glasses "I'm sorry.. I didnt-" but the waitress was cut off "you should look around!" A familiar voice yelled. I stood up so I could look and see who it was and I was shocked.

"Next time watch your way" Sara said. And I can't believe her attitude. It's like an old Alison or maybe much mean. I look around to find where Emily is but I can't find her, I look at Sara again and she is just looking with a smirk at the waitress that is currently wiping the floor. When the waitress is already finished Sara walk towards the vacant table and sat. I was about to turn when I see tha familiar tan skin in the corner of my eye and I whipped my head and saw my favorite brunette.

Emily sat in front of Sara and smiled "I am supposed to be that girl" I muttered to myself "what?" Alice asked "nothing.." Then I smile fondly. "Will you allow me to get to know you?" Alice asked with a warm smile. "...let's try" I don't know why I replied that but all I know she can help me to _move on from my Emily_.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I entered the restaurant and found Sara sitting on one of the tables "hey babe did you order for us?" I ask while sitting in the chair in front of her "No.. I waited you" she replied with a charming smile and I smiled back. I feel eyes on us so I looked around and people were looking at us, then the waitress walked "w-what i-is y-your o-order?" The waitress stuttered she seem tense, nervous and... _Scared?_. Why would she be scared? I don't know why I'm thinking this but..

"We would like to order your special beef steak" Sara said with a smile while looking at the waitress. "O-okay" the waitress write it in the paper but she was shaking. "Are you alright?" I ask with concern. "Y-yes" she replied and she gave me a hesitating smile "that's all and a water for the drinks" Sara inserted then the waitress walked away. "That's weird" I said "what?" Sara asks "nothing" I replied immediately and I looked around again and the corner of my eye caught a familar blonde locks.

I look at her and see that she's not alone. I saw Alice a person that I'm very annoyed. I just look at them but something tore my heart I don't know why but it hurts me so bad that one small move can affect me this huge. Alice moved her hand and put it above Ali's hand. I look away and just focus on Sara my girlfriend. I shouldn't be affected this bad I already have girlfriend but.. I can't change the fact that I still have feelings for Ali.

I leaned towards the table and kiss Sara on the lips.. _Deeply_. "What was that for?" Sara asks with a smile when we pulled away "I just want you to know that I love you" I replied with a smile _I know that I'm just convincing myself, since I came back here and since I saw Ali again I know that I'm still in love with her and I'm just fooling myself_. The waitress came and served us our food. Sara and I ate in silence, we just sit there and eat together like a normal couple but I can't think straight, I can't accept that someone is making a move to Ali.

Sara's phone rang and she picked it up "hello?" Sara answered and I just continued eating "what?!" I looked up to see Sara but her face is full of frustration "okay.." I stopped eating and focused on Sara "fine! I'm on the way" Sara hunged up and groaned. "Hey what's the matter?" I ask "something went wrong.. I have to go" She said then she stood up but before she go. She peck me on my lips then "bye babe I'll call you later" She said she got out.

\- - - x

I was in my parent's house here in rosewood. Even we moved in texas my mom and dad decided to not sell our house and use it if we will spend a vacation here. I'm here in the couch sitting while watchong TV. And I'm pretty bored but I was surprised when I heard the doorbell. I stood up so I could answer the door. I opened and it and met by the familiar girl I always loved.

"Ali" I greeted "what are you doing here?" I ask then I step aside so she could come in. "I just want to discuss somethings about work" she replied. "Take a sit" I offered the couch and she grant it "I just want to say somethings because after the commercial shoot you are going to have a photoshoot for the product" she said "and Alice will be-" I cut her off "I don't need to know anything about her" I replied.

"What's happening?" She ask questionable "nothing..." I replied and I looked away from her "Emily tell me" She said firmly. "Just... Don't mention that name to me. I don't wanna hear anything about her" I said looking directly at her eyes. "Why are so annoyed at her?" She ask and her voice is much higher a bit. "Nothing.." I replied then I started to walk away but I felt a tight grip in my wrist "tell me" she said with worry.

"I don't know what's happening to me! Okay?!" She back off a bit surprised and her brows knitted "I don't know but it _hurts_ me.. The way she smiled at you and you smiled back at her, the way you allowed her to touch your hand and hold it" I said I can feel myself getting weak. "I'm supposed to be the one who will make you happy.. But someone always got first before me.. First is Lorenzo now her!" I said feeling tears on my cheeks.

"Em.. I-" she was cut off when I placed my hand in her face and caressed her cheeks. But before I could speak she placed her lips in mine and it feels so _right_.


	7. Chapter 7: i need you

Chapter 7 "I need you"

 _Hello! Thank you for the beautiful reviews.. It makes me feel so alive and energize to right more and update much faster ^_^ so I hope you enjoy this another chapter :)) please leave some reviews and sorry for wrong grammars, spelling and etc. :**_

 _And before I end this I just wanna say I've heard that in 5 years after of -A in pretty little liars Alison married a guy named Rollins.. I really wanna cry when I heard that and WTF marlene king we've become a very loyal fans but what?! She still give us the worst ending! How about pip gets estella in the end?! How about our emison?! How about our Emily? Did she ended up with paige?! And if that happens shit men! -_- that's the worst ending ever!... I just want you to know because you guys are part of emison family but truly it hurts.. It hurts that they didn't ended up together. The director of glee made Brittana a happily ever after ending they got married and live together. That's why their fanbase are so happy about them but about us I just want to sit in a corner and cry all day.. Going back to the story there's some rated M stuff so yeah ENJOY! :)_

\- - - x

Alison's POV

When I kissed Emily everything in me goes limp. She's like my weakness, She's _my everything_. Her hands moved down in my waist and grip onto it while my hands traveled up to her face and hold it tightly not letting her go. I pulled away so I could breathe "I _need_ you" Emily muttered softly while our foreheads is touching "...not only _now_ but in my whole entire life.. I need you _forever_ " she added and it cause me to shiver. "I need you too.." I replied in her ears blowing hot breathe.

"... And I _want_ you" I added, I will risk everything in here. I will do everything just to have a small place in her heart. Even it worth my soul and my _body_ anything just to have a small chance. She moved her head against my neck and started kissing it. Sucking it hard, making sure that she'll leave a mark but I don't care about it. I'll take care of that later but all I know Emily is now pushing me down against the couch.

I turned us so I'm above and I'm straddling at Em. I set my legs at the side of her waist then she gripped onto my waist "Em" I breathed out. Then I moved back to kiss her hungrily. I pulled away and take off my shirt and when I successfully did that I threw it off to the ground. "You're always breathtaking since then" Emily said then I leaned down again to kiss her.

Everything now felt right and good. Like I don't want to move from here I just want to stay here and kiss her give everything she needed so we could be contended and live forever together. I inserted my hands under her shirt and I could feel her toned flat abs. I bit my lower lip then pulled Emily's clothes off of her. When her shirt was off "You look so hot babe" I muttered then she blushed. I leaned into her ear "and I've heard in the past that you're great in making girls cum" I can feel her hands at my back and I just realize that she unclaspped my bra when it was sliding off of my upper arms. "I will show you" she replied huskily and I just gulped.

She took off of my bra and throw it at the ground. Then she attack my nipples, she start to lick and bite my right nipple while she massage my left breast with her hand. It makes my body arched into her then she switched her mouth to my left breast and do the same thing. "Oh.." I moaned, she moved her mouth to my pulse point and start sucking on it while her hands are massaging my breasts.

"Take off your shorts" she commanded then I pulled away I look at her eyes and shocked to see it was dark with hunger and lust. This is the first time I saw those warm chocolate brown eyes turn into a predator look that is eyeing his prey. I started to unbuttoned my shorts while she holds softly on my curves. I stood up so I could take off of my shorts and underwear _this is it.. I will give my anything to my everything_ I told to my head.

When I successfully took it all off, I crawled back to her and she grab me by my waist and flip us so she's on top. She started kissing me in my neck while sucking it, then she traveled her lips down to my tummy until she stop just above where I needed her. She spread my legs and look at me "are you sure 'bout this?" She ask with longing in her eyes.

"Yes..." I replied then I placed my hand on the back of her head and smashed our lips together. I love the way our lips move together. She spread my legs again and face down on my center. I can feel her breathing in my core and it feels so good. She licked my clit and it feels like she send me in a beautiful paradise. "More" I breathed out and I guess she heard me because she start to suck on my clit and inserting one finger inside me. She slowly pump in and out of me to build a steady rythm.

"More" I need to feel her more "please" I added she heard me and added another finger and sucking much aggressive at my clit. She pumps in and out of me. "Faster" She started pumping much faster and I'm starting to feel the knot in my stomach then she added the third finger and pumping much deeper. "Fuck!" I arched my body into her and grab her hair. She slowed her pump until I felt that she's taking her finger out of me.

When I successfully recover my breathing I pulled her on top of me "that was amazing" I said and she blushed " _you_ were amazing" I added then she kissed me. I can taste myself in her mouth and its so sexy. "I'm happy that you gave me a small part of your heart" I said then she looked at me with love, longing and care. A look that will say she loves me too. "I'm glad that you trust me... And I promise that you will have the whole place in my heart" She said.

She pulled up a blanket to cover our bodies. "I love this feeling. A feeling that we're both close to each other. I've dreamed about this for a long time" Emily said I switch us back so I'm on top and I just lay there in her body. I placed my head in her bare chest, I can hear her heart beating fast "me too... _I love you_ " then I closed my eyes but before I could sleep I hear her speak " _I love you too_ and it hurts and hard to love you" then we fall back into silence I guess that's my cue to sleep. We could talk about this when we woke up.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I opened my eyes and glad to see a familiar blonde locks. Everything that happened between us is my happiness. She's my everything and I just realize that, I'm just really fooling myself completely because having relationship with Sara is not where my heart really belongs. That's why sometimes I don't want to feel any cheesy times with Sara, I mean I don't want to be with her like I just want to think and be alone. Not like with Ali I'm craving for her every second, wanting to hold her hand or just give her a small peck on the lips proving that she's mine. I need her just like I need food and water and..

But I was interrupted in my thoughts "you really think loudly, I can hear it here" Alison muttered against my bare chest. "I was just thinking about us, about this" I replied softly then she looked up at me. "What is _this_?" She ask her eyes full of curiosity and.. Sadness? "Even me I still don't know but I like this. And this made me realize that.. I.. Love you" when she heard those words she buried her face in my chest and hugged me tightly.


	8. Chapter 8: True feelings

Chapter 8 (true feelings)

 _Hey guys :) it's been a while I know. School became so busy and I have some love problems.. Okay :) enough of the drama and let me take you to our emison world :) enjoy this chapter! :** this is a bit longer chapter I hope its fine :)_

 _Sorry for all the errors. Its all mine_

Alison's POV

I woked up naked in a couch but there's a blanket covering me and a pillow above my head. I was finding the familiar body that made me feel so... _Special_ last night. I heard some noise coming from the kitchen. I stood up and wrapped the sheets around my naked body and started walking towards the kitchen to see my mermaid was cooking.

I slowly and quietly walk behind her then I wrapped my arms around her waist and rest my head in her shoulder. "Goodmorning" I muttered softly, I tilt my head to her neck and inhaled her scent. "Goodmorning to you too.. Beautiful" She turn her body so she can face me. She wrapped her arms around me and I nestled my face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. "I don't know if I should say it. But I really really _love you_ " She muttered.

"I don't know if I'm just getting carried away with my jealousy but... I'm not going to be jealous if.. I.. Don't have feelings right?" She added. "And everything feels so good and.. Right" she finished, I look up at her to see her reaction and I was met by a sweet, concern and warm stare. "If this is a dream, I wish... I can stay asleep. So I could stay like this with you" I replied. I leaned up so I could kiss, and when I felt her lips on mine, I feel butterflies.. No! Not only butterflies. Much better to say _fireworks_.

When we pulled away I look up straightly to her eyes. "I cooked breakfast for you. I was hoping to bring it to the couch but now you're awake.. You should wear some clothes before I take advantage of that" I was a bit surprised because of her bluntness. "What if I don't like Fields?" I ask with a seductive smirk.

"Don't temp me Dilaurentis" she replied huskily. I can feel her hot breath against my ear and it sent shiver straight to my spine. "Why? What can you do Emily?" I fired back not ending this banter, I gasped when I felt open mouthed kisses in my neck then my collarbones. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling and tangle my hands in her hair. "Oh..." I moaned but when I was about to reach her ass to squeeze she stopped kissing me, so I snapped my eyes open.

"Why'd you stop?!" I ask with a bit frustration. "Are you sexually frustrated Dilaurentis?" She replied with a playful smirk "I am not" I huff but the truth is.. Maybe? "I stop because if we continue this I may not be able to stop myself.. And that little moan of yours.. It sends every hot feeling inside my body" she said with dark eyes.

"And we should eat breakfast.. Or maybe I could just eat you" she suggested and I felt myself getting a bit wet. "Stop it.. Let's eat before I can't stop myself from straddling you" I pull her hand and we head to the chairs. "Do you want to wear something proper instead of blanket?" She ask while laughing softly. "Just get me some clothes" she stood up and head towards her room.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I am in my room finding something Ali could wear. After 5 minutes past I found something "this could work out for her.." I muttered to myself while looking at my old sweat pants with a big 'FIELDS' in the butt. It was my sweatpants when we were still in highschool and I chose a tank top that I know will show Ali's womanly curves. I got downstairs and into the kitchen I saw Alison starting to wash some of the dishes while the blanket is wrapped around her body and it is not falling because she tied it above her beautiful breasts.

I slowly walk behind her and did the same thing she did earlier to me. She stop from washing the dishes and put her arms just above mine that is wrapping around her body. "I don't wanna move.." She muttered softly "I just want to spend like this with you.. _Forever_ " she added while closing her eyes and sighing softly. "Me too.. I wish I could change everything in the past so we could end up like this." I replied while inhaling her scent.

"We still need to talk right?" She replied and I can see from her tone is sadness and lost of hope. "Yeah.. But can we stay like this a bit longer?" I ask hiding my sadness "yeah" she replied softly.

\- - - x

"So...?" Alison ask while sitting in front of me in my living room. "What do you wanna talk about?.. Feelings? Things?" I ask nervously I can feel some sweat starting to build up in my forehead. "All" she replied firmly then crossing her legs and putting her hands above her thigh.

Alison is now well dressed. I mean not in a blanket but in those clothes I chose for her "okay.." I sighed starting to calm my nerves "everything I told you is all and definitely true.." I look up at her eyes and she's just staring at me with those intense blue eyes. Its like she's examining me carefully "the thing that happened between us is... Something I've dreamed a long time ago, until now. I felt so inlove and so.. Happy and alive when we were doing those things" I said opening up everything. I guess if I don't open up I could lose her.

"I know I'm still in a relationship with Sara but... Those feeling that I've felt for Sara is just not enough from what I truely felt for you" I face down because of the feelings I just realize and I hate hurting others feelings but this is the true feelings I have for Alison. "I just realize that night when I was kissing you is the fact that I much rather peck you lightly on the lips instead of making love with Sara. I much rather choose your simple warm hug rather than making out with Sara"

"I mean... I know this is selfish but I much rather choose being back to seventeen. A seventeen year old dreaming to be in a relationship to her queen bee bestfriend that doesn't like her back rather than to be a twenty three year old that still dreaming to her bestfriend even she's currently in a realationship" I said softly still staring at the floor, I can't face her. I can't look at those blue eyes that I've dreamed to focus on me since I was a teenager.

"I want you to know that I'm ready to fool myself and be dumb. I just really need you in my life because I really love you." I just stayed like that. Staring at the floor and quiet "did you know that I will risk everything even to be an affair just to have you too in my life?" Alison muttered then I look up and see those blue eyes are watering because of tears. "I will choose to be an affair just to stay here beside you and here those three words coming from you because I really love you too" she added.

"Even Sara get mad at me and call me slut, bitch or anything. I will accept those just to have you"


	9. Chapter 9: consequences

Chapter 9 "consequences"

 _I want to say thank you very much for the sweet updates :) I really enjoy reading it thank you for leaving sweet comments :) and I'm really enjoying writing this story for you :)_ _I know its a very late update but please forgive. Being a college student is hard believe me. Anyways. Here's your update lovelies xx_

Sorry for english errors :)

\- - - x

Alison's POV

Being with her is perfect just like today we spent our almost half of the day- "Fuck!" I spitted out. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to be fast" Emily replied while chuckling. _I'm going to beat this girl_ I pick up 3 nitro boost for my car this time. "Another round!" I commanded and she just shakes her head while laughing softly and nod "I'm going to beat you this time sweetie" I said cheekily. "Oh I don't need nitro boost for my fast car just to beat you to this race" we focus on the TV screen to play the game. I was already on the first when-

"HEY! You cheater! Why did you bump into me!" I almost lost control and she has the chance to get my spot "cheater!" I yelled at her ear but that doesn't affect her. "Ughh I hate you" I said the I ended up 2nd place in our tenth game she always win first. "I can't help I'm fast" she said coolly. "Yeah right" I replied then I smack a pillow on her face and run towards the kitchen. I was laughing so hard and I didn't even felt she was behind me and started tickling until we ended up on the floor.

"STOP IT!" I squealed while laughing hard "enough!" Then she stop. She lay down beside me catching our breaths. "I love your laughs, and giggles... And... I love you" Emily muttered beside me and I felt my stomach have butterflies "I love you too Emmy" then I felt her lips kissing m cheek. "Ew! Mushy squash!" I laughed but she pouted about my comment. "I was just kidding babe. You know I love our fluffy moments"

But our sweet time was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. "Emily?" A familiar voice, my blood started to boil and jealousy started to fire inside me but like Emily and I agreed I should hide if Sara was there because she still needs time to figure out how to talk to Sara and how will they break up _peacefully_.

I ran upstairs and hide at Emily's room. I locked the door but eavesdropping downstairs. "Hey baby" Sara greeted disgustingly sweet "Hey" Emily replied softly. I really want to storm out of here and kick that girls ass and own Emily for the rest of our lives. "I missed you.. Sorry for not visiting you or texting nor calling you for five days.. My mom just needs me and you know her" Sara said.

"Yeah I understand and its fine" Emily replied softly. "No its not fine. I should make up for it tonight" Sara asks with seducing tone. _Yuck.. I'm going to kill this bitch!_ I muttered to myself. "Uhh... Do you want drinks?" Emily changing the subject. "Huh? Uh.. Okay" Sara replied a bit hesitated. And after a long silence I just heard a loud "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sara with an angry voice.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I ask Sara for drinks changing the subject because I felt uncomfortable. I don't like hiding things it makes me nervous but I have to plan something so we could have much better closure rather than yelling and huffing to each other. I need to break up with Sara if I want to be with Alison but we need to take things slow. I was busy with my thoughts when Sara asks "who owns this phone? Someone forgot it.. Did someone visit you when I'm gone?" Sara asks confused.

I look at the phone that she was holding. "Uh.. Yeah Alison visited me here" I replied "oh.." Sara replied then looking at the phone then she clicked the lock button to light the phone up and when she saw the screen saver her eyes went wide "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sara yelled "why do you two have a picture kissing?!" Almost shoving the phone in my face. "I- I.." I can't find my words. Then she slapped me in the face. HARD.

It stings in my cheek that slap really hurt but I guess I deserve it. "What do you think your doing?" Alison snaps sheilding at me. I was surprised to see her and.. Wow she's fast. "You are really asking me that question? You should ask yourself" Sara spits back "what do you think your doing? Why would you ruin our realationship? I thought you are done wih her?"

"I know what I'm doing.. Taking back what's mine.. I'm done letting her go away.. I love her!" Alison yelled. Sara aims her hand and swings her palm to slap Alison but before I could stop it something I didn't expect happened


	10. Chapter 10: fighting for you

Chapter 10 "fighting for you"

 _Hey guys sorry about the last chapter that's one hell of a shit update -_- It was an urgent update because my cousins just disturb me and I forgot to read it before posting it so when I got a time to read it.. I was cursing myself for too many wrong spellings.. I was spaced out sorry :( So this chapter is one to make up for it this is going to be a bit long so please enjoy! :)_

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I was surprised when Alison let Sara slap her and she doesn't even stop her. "Ali.." I muttered softly while holding her shoulders fron behind her. "Emily! Come here!" Sara snaps "She's not going anywhere far from me!" Alison yelled stopping me from moving towards Sara. "You know I never let anyone hurt me like that. But one more attempt to slave _my_ Emmy around I would show you who's the true boss in here" Alison spits. Sara walk towards Alison facing her fighting Alison with mean, tough and enough bitchiness. I know she's already hitting the nerves and not long enough Alison will really show her defenses and Sara would not going to like it.

"You're not in highschool anymore Alison. There's no queen bee anymore and I'm definitely _not_ scared to you" Sara spits out in Alison's face. "Oh you're not going to meet the queen bee.." Alison smirks "your going to meet the protector" she added and she pushes Sara letting her stumble backwards "oh and that's not enough from slapping my Emmy and not in any minute I'm going to let you get away with it" Alison launches forward and grabs Sara by the hair.

Then Sara puts her hand around Alison's neck "you bitch!" Sara screamed. Honestly for me it was hot to watch to womens fight because of me and there's a tiny tiny proud that I felt towards myself and I know that this is not the time for that. "Hey.." I muttered softly "hey! Stop!" I mumbled louder while seperating the two of them. I look over at Sara that looks like a house visited by three tornadoes and I look over at Alison that has red prints in her neck.

"I-" I was cut by Sara "what? Em why would you replace me with some horrible bitch like her? Am I not enough? I thought we're happy" Sara said with a pleading eyes and it hurts me. I didn't mean to hurt someone I just... I just love Ali. "Sorry but this bitch is way hotter than you Miley Cyrus look alike" Alison chimed with a smirk and crossed her arms around her chest. "Stop it Ali" I stop Alison from saying awful things to Sara. "Can you... Can you leave us for a while?" I look to see what Ali's reaction and she just stares at me for a while. Then gave up and grumbled something under her breath that I didn't quite understand.

"Look... I..." I can't mustered up something I'm big fuck cheater and I'm not deserve to be forgiven. "I'm... Sorry... I didn't mean to cheat... I.." I wanted to say to her that I really love her but.. Something just changed when I saw Alison again. Her smile, Her blue beautiful eyes, and her gorgeous face. "I really loved you.. And all those years with you have been great _but_ there's always missing. I think that's Alison, I've always love her and I guess I didn't stop. I'm sorry that it takes a long time before I figured it all out. And I'm sorry if I hurt you in the process but you're one of the reasons why I became this person, why I became me. And I'm so glad that I've became part of your life and you've became part of mine. I wouldn't change a thing if the gods want me to"

I finished. I'm so glad that I could say these things to her without her yelling at me and that's why I like Sara she always gives time for me to explain and she's always there to listen. "I'm hurt because you didn't say it first before you make a move but.. Its okay? I guess.. But you don't think that I would make this easy for her right? To just barge up to our relationship and get you with her"

"Ofcourse I wouldn't make it that easy. I know you don't love me anymore but that doesn't mean I'm not going to make her suffer" Sara said then she pulled my face into her and kissed me softly. It was just brief not with tounge just a smack. "Promise me that if she broke your heart into pieces don't let her do it again and again just move on and never give your heart to her again and just go back to me okay?" She said softly pushing the hair strands away in my face.

"Okay" I replied softly and she started to walk away "oh and Alison! I'm not going to let you get away with her that easy! Be always prepared!" Sara shout out and smiled back at me before she got out. Alison runs from upstairs towards me "hey" she said softly "hey" I replied with a soft smile.

"I guess you guys are already fine but.. Ofcourse I'm not going to let her have you again because you. Are. Now. Mine" Alison said and kissed me passionately. I pulled away "did I told you that you look so hot when your over protective?" I said because the truth is.. It really _really_ turned me on. "Really?" She ask teasingly "yeah" I replied the I faced her neck and started kissing it.

"What if I always get over protective..." She breathed hotly tilting her head offering me more access "then I can give you this" I replied sucking at her neck hardly and and pulled her legs towards my side so she's straddling me. I started to move towards the stairs up to my bedroom. "Yay.." She squealed while we head up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11 (new guys)

Chapter 11 "new guys"

 _Hi guys :D I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. School got busy and I thought no one pays attention to my story so I decided to not finish it. But there is one reader that had a courage to write a message to me and ask for the continuation because she was enjoying it. I got determined to continue because of that person so here's another update hope you like it and sorry for english errors._

Emily's POV

Being an athlete my body needs to be fit and healthy. But these past few days I skip and sometimes I forgot to train because of something, I mean _someone_ that always take my time. Not in a bad way but in a fantastic and wonderful way, having her in my life means everything and anything in this world.

"Babe! You are spacing out again. What are you thinking?" She asked me while waving her hand in my face. "Nothing..." I replied with a small smile. "You are lying in my face" she replied with a huff. "No I'm not... Okay maybe a little" I said while wrapping my arms around her waist. "Why? Can't you trust me? Why are you not telling me?" She replied while pouting. "Okay sweetie one question at a time." I said while putting away a piece of her hair in her face "first I trust you more than anybody. Second I'm going to tell you so just be patient" I replied and chuckled at the last part. She just stared at me and looking at me with eyes that are waiting "okay I'm going to tell you" I started and taking a deep breath "I need to space away from you for a week or two. And before you overact I'm going to tell you why" I said and pressing my forefinger in her lips to stop her from butting in. "I'm skipping practice and I'm not visiting to the gym these past few days and I'm not even running every morning." I said still not removing my finger.

"I enjoy these days with you but. I need to train because I have an upcoming meet, I love being with you and I'll never get tired of that but I need to do my job too. You even take a leave at work just to spend time with me. But we both need to go back to reality and start our life again but now is different" I said then I remove my finger in her lips and cup her cheeks. "Because now our life is being with each other. _Together_. But we still need to go to work ofcourse" I finished and she smiled at me.

"Yeah. I know that, I was just enjoying this chance to be with you. I don't want to lose this" she said while looking at my eyes. "And you won't I promise" I replied looking back at those familiar blue orbs. "So...? What's the plan?" She asked sweetly "nothings going to change sweetheart. I will stay at your apartment until my job here ends and we will spend the whole time together but I need to run every morning after that I need to workout and go to the pool for practice." Then I untangled myself from her.

"And I need to start today. I will still see you when I came back right?" I ask her with pleading eyes. "Yes I will still be here" she said while poking my nose and crinkling hers making a cute expression. "You need to change now" Ali added and planted a kiss on my cheek. "I needed that" I replied referring to her kiss and head to the door. "I love you Ali!" Yelling it before I head out. "I love you too Em!" She replied back and I started my run.

\- - - x

"I'm back babe!" I said. "At the kitchen!" She replied. I started to walk to the kitchen and saw her cooking, I continued walking towards her then I stopped behind her and I wrapped my arms around her waist while resting my chin in her shoulder. "Hey" she murmur softly "hi" I replied back.

"I miss you" I breathed in her ear then she blushed and turning the stove off before turning around facing me. "That's cheesy, but don't worry I miss you too" she replied cheekily then she pecked me on the cheek. "But before we go to the pool you need to eat breakfast that I cooked for you" she pulled away from me and starting to set the table.

"Is that bacon?! Eggs?! And... MY PANCAKES!" I squealed in happiness. "That's why I want to marry you!" I added. "I hope that's not the only reason" she replied sternly but in a playful way "ofcourse not. I still need syrup for this" I exclaimed then I saw her face with shock expression and she playfully slap my arm. "I was just kidding! Ofcourse I would love you..." I said softly while cupping her face with my hands.

"Even without pancakes" I added with a big smile "you're crazy" she murmured then pecking me on the lips "yeah.. Crazy for you" I fired back.

Alison's POV

After Emily and I ate our breakfast. We took a shower seperately and head to the pool as my mermaid wish. Besides I owe her this because she skips her practice and training just to spend time with me.

"Hey Em!" A voice greeted from the door. I looked up and my blood flared. _Paige_. "H-Hi Paige" Emily greeted back and I know that she could already feel my blood starting to flare. Paige walks towards the pool and leaned down, _I think she still don't know that I'm just here_ I thought to myself. "Wanna race? Just like the old times" Paige exclaimed with a huge smile "don't worry I'll give you a good fight. And if I lose I'll treat you out" she added gleefully.

 _Yeah. I'll give you a good fight and if you lose you'll take home your face with bruises_ I told to myself "the race is a good idea but the consequences... I don't think so.." Emily said while she shrugged "why? I've heard you and Sara already broked up" Paige said with a frown "yeah that's right. They broked up but now, she is _mine_ " I snap at her causing her to snap up her head and look at me with wide eyes.

"A-Alison." Pigskin stuttered, I rolled my eyes at her expression "you know don't be so dramatic I just claimed what's mine and you know me. I want people to know about my love. I just want you to know that too" I replied sweetly. "You don't own Emily!" She growled "oh sweetie. We both know that you don't either _but_ she's with me so stay back" I replied with seriousness while glaring at her "but we both know too that you will just going to break her heart into pieces and I will just put it back together again" Paige replied sternly and standing up while crossing her arms around her chest.

"That won't happen because Emily is _mine_! And you can't just face the fact that you two broked up because you know you don't stand any chance against me!" I fired back and standing up then putting my hands on my waist "you are nothing but a dirt!" I added.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Emily shouted to both of us then she sighed. "Paige. I'm sorry about Ali's words but.. I'm not interested in you anymore. I want us as friends but nothing more than that" Emily said still in the pool "I hope you understand that. And I'm sorry again" then she started to swin towards me. I looked over to paige and smirk saying 'told you'. I brought a towel and meet Em towards the edge of the pool then she climbed up to the stairs.

I put the towel around her body but she just continued to walk past me. I looked over to paige and now she is smirking devilishly. I raised my eyebrows to challenge her but her smirk instantly falls. I turned around and I start to run where Emily had walked out.

I head towards the locker room and I found Emily "Em.." I murmured "what was that Ali?" She asks then she looked at me with hurt eyes "she was flirting with you and... I just saw red and.." I looked down realizing my mistake. "I'm really sorry about my bad attitude Emily. But I don't want anybody liking you other than me, you can say that I'm a selfish bitch but I love you too much to share especially with your ex" I explained as my tears are ready to flow just waiting for the right time. "I.. I don't wanna share! I'm sorry but I don't wanna change this attitude of me! I'm selfish and I wanna keep it that way when it comes to you" after finishing my last sentence the tears in my eyes flowed freely through my cheeks. I put my palms in my face and tried to hide my vulnerable state.

Then I felt a hand that cups my right cheek. While the other hand of Em started to remove my hands away from my face "I don't say to not be selfish when it comes to me. I kind of like it. I like that your being possesive about me but.." She paused then she caressed my cheeks with her thumb "but I don't like it when your turning into your queen bee attitude again and becoming a bully" I looked at her eyes "and it was kind of hot when you're claiming your ownership to me" She added then she smirk, I pecked her lips "I should say it more often.. And.. I'm sorry for saying bad things to her.. I'll make it up to you" I said with a pout.

"You don't need to make up to me. All you need to do is never be that queen bee again, that's all I wish" she wrapped her arms around my neck then she rested her chin above my head. "And besides no one owns me. Only you" she murmured softly "and I love you" she added before looking down at me again then I leaned up kissing her deeply. Letting her know that I love her too just as much "I love you too Em" I said softly while pressing our foreheads together.

\- - - x

After Em's pool time we head home but I need to go to my work for undertime. Now I'm here sitting on my desk doing some paperworks and bored. _Knock knock!_ I heard a soft thump on my door "come in!" I called out. "Hi" a tall guy greeted "Hi. Uh.. Who are you?" I asked confused, I never saw anyone like him in here before. "I'm Rollins. Elliot Rollins" he replied then he flashed a charming smile at me, I resist the urge to roll my eyes "Nice to meet you. I'm Alison, Alison Dilaurentis" I stood up and offered him a hand shake but instead he brought it to his lips and kissed it "it was nice to meet a beautiful lady like you" he said and I just smiled at him. "Thank you for being gentle but please never do it again" I said sitting back again continuing my work. "Sorry about what I've done I should have known that you are taken" He said softly "I thought I have a bit chance. He must be handsome" he added still looking at me with those brown orbs but not as warm as my mermaids eyes. "Yes. Very Handsome and Charming" I replied with a small smile because of the thought of Em.

"Oh by the way I am here to say that I am the new director of marketing department" he said taking a chair in front of my desk. "W-what?-" I was shocked but before I could ask "your boss is fired that is why I replaced his position" he said with a warm smile "I'm sorry for my lack of respect Mr. Rollins" I replied sitting up straight "its okay" he chuckled "you didn't know and I should've told you. It was my mistake" he added.

"But still, I should've asked" I insist "no worries, its fine and atleast we had a nice talk before we go to being professional again. Right?" He relied with a bright smile showing his white teeth "right" I mumbled slapping myself for not asking about him. "Anyways I was wondering if we could have a meeting in our department so I could introduce myself as the new part of this department" He said "so tell them before lunch okay?" He finished.

"Yeah. Expect us there Mr. Rollins" I replied with a small nod "please call me Elliot" he offered with his charming smile again. "Sure. Sorry Elliot" I replied with a smile again just being nice "great. See you later" he said and started walking out of my office.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I head to the gym after Alison left the house earlier. Currently I'm stuck with Hanna "Em! You're not telling me something" Hanna whined, I arched my eyebrow "and... What do you think is that?" I replied with a confused expression "about you and Ali! Come on you should give me something she is the girl of your dreams!" She squealed happilly. I shook my head with a smile "what do I need to tell? We are good. Great even" I laughed when Hanna crinckled her nose "Sex! Is she good?" Hanna asks with a playful smirk while wiggling her eyebrows.

"There is no way I'm telling you anything about that Han. You're insane!" I said with a shock face "oh come on!" She whined "No" I replied firmly. "Ugghhh.. anyways where are we heading?" Hanna changes the topic "uh.. We are going to Ali's office" I replied focusing to the road, We just finished our gym session and now we are heading to Ali's office to invite her eat lunch with us. "Wow! I would get a chance to see her in her work uniform!" She gushed. I glanced at her and I saw her eyes twinkle "you're going to tease her and she'll get annoyed and we'll never get a chance to have lunch with her! Don't even try it Marin!" I accused her while Hanna just smirk devilishly "No I'm not going to stop myself from anything" she replied cheekily with a huge smirk on her face.

 _Oh man..._ I thought to myself

\- - - x

We arrived at Ali's office, now sitting at the chairs in front of her desk. I looked around and everything looks so professional, I stood up and looked over her desk. I saw her solo picture in a frame, another picture of her and charlotte. Other than those two pictures, her desk contains her laptop and some other paper works. A knock on the door interrupted my observation "Ms. Dilaurentis is on her way she just finished her meeting with the Marketing Department" Henry said with a small smile after he visited us he immediately left. "Who was that?" Hanna asks "he is Ali's assistant" I answered her still looking around. I heard a soft footsteps heading towards the door but I was confused not only one person but..

"It was a good meeting" A deep voice said. And I think he is making his self sounds so interisting, I think he is _flirting_. Not with any other random girl but with _my_ girl "you are a great leader. Very well leading the team" he added, I turned around and he is holding the door for Alison. I looked over at Hanna and she just offers me a shrugged, I glanced at the doorway again and Alison was just about to get in but the guy hold her upper arm. "Uh.. Can we eat lunch together? Do you have any other plans?" The guy asks flashing her a smile. "I don't think so" I interrupted and as soon the words came out Alison's head whipped towards my way. She smiled softly but I just stared at the guy "You can leave her now" I added, not removing my stare. I just focused my neutral stare at him "uh..." The guy muttered didn't know what to say.

"Sorry Elliot. Em, Han this is Elliot Rollins. My boss" Alison said her face turning into professional. "She's going to have lunch with us. And I guess your meeting just finished" I said to her boss. _Nothings going to change even if he's the boss_ "uh.. Yeah sure maybe we could have lunch next time. Nice to meet you Emily Fields. I've watched one of your meet it was great, my cousin really loves you she's a huge fan" He said with a smile "Thanks" I replied offering him a small smile and a shrugged.

"See you again" he mumbled to Alison "yeah see you" Ali replied and I rolled my eyes. The guy left and Alison walked in and sat in her chair "so? Lunch?" She said with a smile.

\- - - x

Alison's POV

Since we arrived at the restaurant Emily is quiet. Not even saying a word "Em?" I looked at her. "Hmm?" She replied not even looking at me, still focusing on the menu. "Let her think" Hanna whispered "why?" I mouthed at Hanna. "She's jealous she's still on edge let her" Han whispered again and I just nod in reply.

I saw a figure walking towards our table in the corner of my eye "Hi" I looked up at her and I saw a woman. Brunette, Light Brown eyes, and some Violet colors in her hair. She is beautiful but in a bad ass way.

I observed at her from head to toe, she's wearing a long sleeve white polo while her first two buttons is undone, a ripped jeans and brown high heel boots. "Yes?" I answered "can I talk to Emily Fields?" She said with a smile, I looked over at Emily and she was already looking at the girl. "How may I help you?" Em asks with a confused expression, still figuring out who this is. "I'm Yvette. Yvette Monreal" The girl said "..doesn't ring any bell, sorry I don't know you" Em replied.

Yvette smiled and touched Em's shoulder, it makes me glare at her hand. "I know you don't but I'm here in Philadelphia just because of you. I've heard that your old manager just left you so I'm here to represent my self to be your new manager" Yvette said just looking at Em's eyes. I felt Hanna hold my upper arm and I glanced at her "calm down" she mouthed. Then I exhaled calming my nerves "I could help you get that chance to be one of the representatives of USA for olympics" Yvette added with a smirk "when would we talk?" Emily replied with an excited smile. "Now. You're the only reason why I'm in this town" This girl is really getting on my nerve.

"Sure" Emily immediately stood up. "I'll wait you in the parking lot" Yvette said "wait! where are we going?" Emily asks "to my office we'll get the contract so you could sign" Yvette said and started walking away. "I need to go" Emily said "but you're our ride" Hanna piped up "sorry here take this. I'll just take a cab" Emily replied tossing her car keys to Hanna. "Bye Han" Em said to Hanna.

"Bye babe. I'll see you at your apartment. I love you" Em said to me then she kissed my forehead and run towards the door.


End file.
